


Pebbles

by Sev_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_Snape/pseuds/Sev_Snape
Summary: Severus and Hermione take their first holiday together.





	Pebbles

“Severus?” Hermione called from the landing.

“What?” he called back grumpily.

“Have you seen my watch?”

“It's by the sink from when you washed up last night. Which I don't understand your obsession with, when we have wands to do it.” he grumbled.

Coming down the stairs, she stroked his hair as she passed him sitting in his armchair. “I've told you,” she said as she located her watch in the kitchen. “I find it therapeutic.”

“I swear you're the only person in the world who enjoys doing chores,” he said from just behind Hermione, startling her as he put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

The witch smiled as she put her hands over Severus', enjoying the feeling of him wrapped around her. “Are you ready to go?” she asked him.

“I've been waiting for you for the last half hour,” he murmured. “Miss 'It'll Only Take Me Ten Minutes to Get Ready'.”

“Yes, well, I had some unexpected problems along the way.”

“You couldn't figure out which books to take?” he said with a half grin and a raised eyebrow.

Hermione huffed as she twisted round to face her lover. “Well, I wasn't planning on doing a lot of reading whilst we're there.”

“Oh?” Severus said. “What _did_ you have in mind?”

Hermione tiptoed to press her lips to his softly before she pulled away to gather their bags.

“Did you pack the toothpaste?” she asked, looking at Severus over her shoulder.

“Yes,” he sighed. “And our toothbrushes.”

“Shall we head off then?” Hermione handed Severus his bag.

“Come on then.” Severus took her free hand with his and they walked out the door, in no rush as they walked to the train station.

“Remind me,” he asked as they approached the ticket office. “Why are we taking the train to Brighton and not apparating?”

“Because there's no excitement in apparating. Taking the train, we get the whole holiday experience.”

Severus grumbled under his breath and Hermione swore she heard something about wasting money. She knew he intended for her to hear that, and she also knew he didn't really mean it. He just enjoyed playing the grumpy old man role.

* * *

 

Stepping on the busy commuter train, Hermione led Severus to the first-class coach. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw how much quieter this carriage was. He hadn’t been looking forward to standing up for the entirety of the journey. His knees had given a twinge at just the thought of that.

“Much roomier than standard class, plus we get breakfast,” Hermione stated as they took their assigned seats.

Severus stretched his legs under the table and ran his hands through his short hair. It’d been a few years since he’d decided to get rid of the curtains, and his hair that had greyed around his temples seemed to have given him a distinguished look. He felt like he’d certainly got better with age, and the younger witch next to him seemed to have agreed.

Hermione was musing out the window, so he pulled out his book and began reading.

“You know what my favourite thing about this journey is so far?” she asked suddenly, startling him from his adventures with Robert Langdon.

“The silence whilst reading?” Severus grumbled. Hermione grinned at his grouching.

“The fact that I can do this,” she said, as she folded the tablecloth to cover his groin before rubbing her hand up his leg towards his prominent bulge.

“Oh,” was all he could respond with as he closed his book.

“Of course,” she whispered as she withdrew her hand. “That would be completely inappropriate.”

He kissed her neck, nibbled her earlobe and whispered in her ear, making sure his lips brushed her skin as he spoke. “You are such a tease and you will pay for that.”

“God, I hope so,” she sighed.

* * *

As Hermione paid the taxi driver, Severus retrieved their suitcase from the boot before walking into the hotel to begin check-in. He felt an odd lightness in himself, something he’d not felt before. He realised that he’d never actually been on holiday. He now had the opportunity to relax as he never had done before.

_He would be roaming a seaside city with absolutely no obligations, no looking over his shoulder, and he was with a beautiful young woman who had supported him fully since he'd woken up in St. Mungo's to the news that he was being tried. As he understood it however, Potter had been vehemently against such action and eventually the boy got his wish. He was acquitted almost a year to the day after Naigini failed to finish him off._

_With nothing to fill his time, however, he fell into a deep depression that had caused him to miss the start of the first new term at Hogwarts in September 1999. The first of that month saw him not preparing for a new year at the school but sat alone in his house, curtains drawn and filth covering everything._

_Hermione had been his saviour that day however. She had been the one to come and check on him. She forced her way into the hovel and seemed to immediately understand what he needed. She had asked the right questions, seemed to know all the answers for him. She had cleaned around him as he sat silently, and she didn’t once chide him for being in such a state. She had convinced him to shower a couple days later. She understood that this was a depression too far gone for talking therapies and escorted him to the local muggle GP to get him on some meds. It had taken a lot of attempts to get the right medication for him, but she stuck by even as he took out unnecessary anger on her at times._

_When they’d eventually found the right medication for him, he felt as though the deepest fog had very slowly lifted to present a sunny day. He hadn’t even realised the fog had been there. As he got better he realised how poor the mental health awareness in the wizarding world was. There were no wizard therapists, no potions. He and the young witch somehow ended up spending the next two years devising potions whilst encouraging St. Mungo's to invest in mental health provision. Unfortunately, creating the potions was the easier of the two._

_Over that time, they had become good friends, and it was then that he begun to look at his apprentice in a new light. The way she put her unruly hair up in a bun when she meant business, the way her delicate (but deadly) hands had taken care of the intricacies of brewing, the fire in her eyes when she was set on something. He saw that same fire the first time they’d kissed. It hadn’t even been that spectacular a kiss, it was just a bit awkward reflecting how they’d both felt. He was glad there’d been a second kiss though. That was the one for him. The moment he realised he could be happy. That he wasn’t completely unlovable._

_There had been no rush from either side to jump straight into bed, both happy to just take their time, to enjoy being together, holding hands on the sofa, talking about their day. The first time they made love had been spectacular. The connection he had felt with her in that moment was like an epiphany; he knew he would do anything for her._

Hermione had caught up with him as he was receiving the keys to the room.

“All sorted?” She asked as Severus was picking up their case.

“All sorted,” he confirmed.

“I’m sorry,” the receptionist said nervously. “Will you be wanting a twin room?”

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked, confused.

“I’ve put you in a double room, will you be wanting a twin? Or separate rooms?”

“Why would...” Hermione started before it dawned on her what the receptionist was implying. She was about to explain the situation when Severus spoke.

“Double is fine, thank you.” His voice was cold as he spun on his heel towards the elevator, taking Hermione's hand.

Once inside the elevator, Hermione wrapped her arms around the disgruntled wizard before tiptoeing to kiss him gently on the lips. She felt his tension melt as he hugged her back, parting her lips with his tongue.

He felt a twitch in his underpants just as the elevator doors opened. The couple had barely broken apart before Severus had lifted their suitcase and strode towards their room, speed walking as if his life depended on it.

As soon as Hermione had closed the door behind her, he was on her, kissing her as he’d never kissed her before, his hands roaming up and down her body like a teenager on prom night. He trailed kisses down her neck as he cupped her breast with his right hand, his left undoing his trousers to free the uncomfortable boner.

Hermione struggled out of her t-shirt, before unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She then ripped Severus' shirt off, so she could run her hands over his torso.

Severus’ lips made their way down to her nipples, kissing, sucking, nipping each of them in turn, his hands busy undoing Hermione's jeans and pulling them down along with her underpants. She stepped out of them and Severus easily lifted her up, allowing the wanton witch to wrap her legs around his waist. He guided his dick to her entrance, and slowly lowered her onto it. Her eyes widened, and she let out a low moan as that indescribable feeling of being filled seeped through her very being.

Severus knew that the lack of real foreplay meant having to start slowly but as he felt the wetness build up around him he pounded into her like a man possessed and Hermione could not stop the screams of ecstasy from leaving her mouth. He could not stop himself from kissing, licking, biting her neck and this only added to both of their pleasure and it wasn’t long before he felt the pressure deep within him build to a crescendo and release in a rush.

“Fuck!” he yelled as the last of his orgasm left him, his knees trembling as he lowered his companion to the floor.

They both collapsed against the door, panting heavily and holding hands.

Hermione could not say how long they stayed there, and she didn’t want to be one to break the moment. However, she had a bigger need than smelling Severus’ sex sweat.

“Severus,” she said quietly.

“Mmm?” he groaned.

“I really need to pee,” she said, letting go of his hands and kissing his chest.

He sighed as he moved and made his way to the freshly made bed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon laid on the bed reading. Eventually, Hermione heard snores coming from her bedfellow. Giving him fifteen minutes so that she wouldn’t disturb him when she moved, she attempted to move to make a cup of tea. However, as she rolled over, she felt a tug around her waist as Severus pulled her towards her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked groggily.

“Well, I was going to make a cup of tea,” she replied with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“No.” He started kissing her head, whilst one of his hands roamed to her chest, playing with one nipple and then the other.

Hermione groaned before saying “Yes. I’ll make you one too, and then I think we ought to think about food. It’s nearly eight!”

“I know what I’d like to eat,” he commented as he let go of Hermione.

She turned and saw the cheeky smile on his face and she just wanted to devour him. She restrained herself though, her mind set solely on making sure they ate food that evening.

* * *

 The sun illuminated the room even though the curtains were drawn. Severus was the first to wake and he spent his waking moments marvelling at how relaxed he really felt. The feeling was foreign to him and he was afraid that it wouldn’t last. He decided he would make every moment on this holiday count. He got up and dressed as quietly as he could so as not to wake his witch. He hated calling her his girlfriend. She was not a girl, hadn’t been for years. He poured himself a glass of water and opened the curtains, taking in the view. He opened the window slightly, so he could hear the waves lapping on the beach across the road. However, the rush hour traffic was drowning it out and he huffed as he closed the window again.

“You’re up,” a tired voice stated from the bed behind him.

“I am,” he responded, turning to face Hermione. “How did you sleep?”

Hermione stretched and yawned before replying. “Wonderfully. How about you?”

“Much the same. Shall we grab some breakfast before we go out?”

* * *

 Severus and Hermione spent much of the morning strolling along the seafront, the sun beating down with a pleasant breeze coming in from the English Channel. They spent time in front of the West Pier, each lost to their own thoughts, reflecting on the fragility of the now burnt out structure and how even from the complete devastation that it had endured, it still looked beautiful on the endless sea.

They had fish and chips for lunch followed by ice cream before spending the afternoon on the Palace Pier. Severus in particular enjoyed playing on the various arcade machines and prize games, winning a giant unicorn plush for Hermione (although she suspected there’d been some sneaky magic used). He did not enjoy the fair rides however, and actually vomited over the side of pier after a go round on the waltzers.

When they arrived back to the hotel in the late evening, they both collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. When Severus awoke, it was dark, but he realised they were both still fully clothed, so he undressed them both, then ensured Hermione was covered by the quilt before going back to sleep.

The rest of the week passed in much the same fashion, and by the time it was their last full day in Brighton, Hermione had amassed in addition to the unicorn plush, two Spongebobs, a lion, a pug, three owls of varying sizes, and a snake from Severus’ immense “luck” on the Pier. They decided to spend their last evening eating fish and chips on the beach and watching the sunset. They’d managed to find a fairly private area on the beach near to the burnt out West Pier, and once they’d finished eating, they held hands, Hermione’s head leaning on Severus’ shoulder.

“I thought beaches were meant to be sandy,” Severus remarked suddenly.

“Well, some are,” Hermione responded. “But Brighton is well known for its pebbles. I like it; there’s nothing worse than sand getting in your shoes and socks.”

“And other places,” Severus smirked.

“Well, I wouldn’t know about that.”  

They fell back into comfortable silence as they watched the last of the sun dip below the horizon.

Hermione then lay back, looking to the sky trying to see any stars bright enough to shine through the light pollution of the city. Severus on the other hand got up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Severus?” she questioned.

“I noticed some people in the sea earlier. I’d like to go and see what the fuss is all about. Care to join me?” By this point he had removed his socks and shoes and was in the process of removing his jeans.

She smiled as she shook her head in disbelief and pulled her t-shirt over her head before getting to her feet. Severus removed his boxers, much to Hermione’s surprise.

“Oh. We’re going fully naked?”

“Why not? There’s no one around and I don’t want wet clothes.”

“Uh… pretty sure you could…”

Severus interrupted Hermione by taking her in a deep kiss as he leant his arms around her to unclip her bra. Once her bra was with his clothes, she removed the rest of her clothes and allowed Severus to lead her down to the water by the hand.

As they got closer, he sped up until he was in a clumsy jog, running until the water was up to their waists.

“Oh fuck!” he gasped as the cold water hit his balls.

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at his shock. As payback, Severus used his arms to splash as much water over her as he could manage. Hermione squealed, and it was Severus’ turn to laugh.

“Not so funny now, is it?!” He exclaimed in mock anger. It wasn’t long until it descended into a full-on water fight, both laughing, until their arms and jaws ached.

They were still chuckling, but shivering, as they made it back to their clothes. Severus lit a small fire in front of them before drying them both off with a flick of his wand.

Severus couldn’t help but lay her down before the fire, trailing kisses down her body. His hands stroked her sides as he made pit stops at each nipple. She let out soft moans and ran her fingers through his hair. He silently cast a muffliato and Muggle repelling spell as he reached Hermione’s mound.

He rubbed his fingers through her lips, his tongue teasing her clit, causing Hermione to writhe beneath him. As his two middle fingers entered her, he felt his own arousal slowly building. But tonight was about this beautiful witch. He would lick and finger and touch and caress her for as long as she allowed him, until she was begging for more.

She continued to writhe, moan, and stroke his hair, and he could feel her wetness building up and soon she was yelling his name and he was thankful for the earlier spells he had cast.

“Fuck, Severus, fuck fuck fuck! I need you. Please.”

He withdrew his fingers and his mouth made its journey back up her beautiful body, kissing, licking, nibbling at random intervals.

He reached her neck, and allowed his mouth to linger there, knowing how much it turned her on.

“Severus,” she whispered, breathing heavily. That turned him on more than anything thus far and he immediately entered her.

Once again, she was moaning and writhing beneath him, but he was in no rush. He needed to show her what she meant to him. His thrusts were slow, deep, purposeful, as he hoped to convey the feelings within him. He gripped her hands in his and pulled their arms above them. He couldn’t tear his eyes from hers. It felt as though the air was crackling with their love for each other and he couldn’t stop himself.

“Marry me,” he whispered, his eyes still boring into hers as his forehead came to rest on hers. “Please.”

Her eyes widened at the sudden question, and she kissed him deep, slow, their tongues dancing a tango as Severus continued his slow tempo of thrusts. Hermione didn’t realise that her love for him could go any deeper until this moment.

“Yes,” she murmured as his thrusts took him deeper than he’d ever been inside her.

“Yes?” he questioned, unsure if she was answering his question or his passion.

“Yes,” she moaned again, although this time it was an answer to both. “Yes, let’s…let’s get...married.” Moans punctuated the best thing he’d ever heard her say and he was overcome by the desire to go deeper, to become a part of her, and his frustration that he was already bottoming out meant that he sped up his thrusts and Hermione cried out in sheer delight. If she’d ever been happier, she couldn’t remember it.

As she had a final orgasm, she heard Severus groaning his release too, and, overcome by the emotion of the moment, she cried.

“Hermione,” panted Severus in her ear. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she sniffled. “I’m just…just so… happy.”

Severus pulled her into a hug, stroked her hair, and waited for her to calm down.

As her heartbeat slowed down to a normal pace, she began to feel silly. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

“Was I really that terrible?” Severus joked, drawing a laugh through her tears.

“No, you were perfect. The moment was perfect. Everything this week has been perfect, and this was just the perfect ending.”


End file.
